


Haha, I can't think of okay titles

by Catgirl1



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: GAH I HATE TO HURT THE BOOOOOYS, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Okay but the death is at the beginning; so does it even count?, i'm so sorry!, okay, prolly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: After a death to save the main timeline and eight of the Links, said eight get sent back to a strange time. For Hylia's sake, why the hell did this strange gremlin take them in?
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Haha, I can't think of okay titles

Time was sure he screamed when Warriors made the jump. The others, minus the Captain, did. Wind and Wild were clenching onto Twlight to stay upright, Legend was in the process of trying to drag a struggling Hyrule away from the crumbling ledge, Four was completely frozen, and Sky was full on screaming, a noise Time could pick up, even when the blood in his ears was roaring, and he was almost unaware of his surroundings, only being able to really solely focus on Warriors dropping into that horrible vat right as the sun rose from the horizon, adding a horribly amazing spread of colors through the scene.

And then, they heard the horrible sound of Warriors hitting the bottom. 

Time looked back at what Warriors had dropped as he had gone closer to the ledge when he decided to die. He paused on the thought that Warriors had killed himself and ended his own timeline for them. For a world that used them and then threw them aside as though none of them meant anything. Because Dink had revealed how to save this timeline and keep the other eight alive. This stupid timeline Warriors had no place in, but due to meeting eight people who were really, truly assholes that he apparently cared about, he would let himself and his timeline end if it meant to keep eight, or eleven, or was it thirteen (?) people live.

He finally snapped out of his thoughts and bent down to pick up Warriors's bag. It contained weapons of all sorts, and a journal. But, Time's eyes landed on the old scarf he'd modified next to the tunic Warriors had taken off to change into his trainee clothes, the clothes he wanted to die in ~~because~~ ~~he'd told Mask it was because it was back when he wasn't such a bad person and didn't have the burden of the world's safety on his shoulders.~~ Time picked it up and held it close to his face. _"Farewell, older brother."_

And flashbacks to the war before his brother was made Captain, and he was just a runaway trainee, babysitting Mask hit Time like the moon had hit Termina 12,000 times. Why hadn't he told him? Why hadn't he said anything to Warriors?

He didn't want to leave the scarf or the Captain's belongings, but he knew he had to, remembering the box he'd buried when he was (physically) twenty-two years old in the backyard. The one holding the well kept up scarf, tunic, and trashy old hat with the letter from Kaepora Gaebora, telling him that his older brother had died for the better of the world, and that he truly only had Malon and Talon left.

Time could vaguely hear the crying from the others, some not caring how loud their grieving was, others making an effort (and failing) to keep their sobs quiet.

He himself didn't feel he was able to cry just yet. 

Their mourning was cut short when the ground opened beneath them. And the last thing Time could grasp was the fact that he was falling into a forest, before hitting a branch and the world was lost to him.

"Hey... HEY, mister!" 

He could feel someone shaking him, and mentally asked them to stop, before realizing they probably couldn't read minds, and tried to tell them to stop and let him die. All that came out were a few grunts.

"Can you open your eyes?" 

Definitely a kid's voice. He grunted, and opened his left eye, stubbornly keeping the other shut. The light was bright, and he reflexively moved an arm in front of his face.

"That's a good sign, mister."

Time turned his head. There, at his side, was a ten-year-old child. 

"You fell out of nowhere. I saw it from my bedroom-"

"Young Lord! You shouldn't be out here this early! It's barely even time for you to be up!"

The kid groaned, glaring up at the person.

"Can't you see these eight? They're hurt! Send for the medics in the house and put them in the guest rooms. Now!" The kid ordered.

Time could almost hear the woman hesitate. And then...

"Of course, sir. Now, come along. Your parents will be angry."

"And I'll be even angrier if I don't see them being brought in!" The kid snapped, crossing his arms.

"Wu r u do'n?" Time could barely speak. His entire body screamed in pain and he could see his blood on the ground around him. From out of the corner of his eye, he could see Wind's scratched, bruised, and bleeding face, eyes closed.

"Yes, Young Lord." The lady ran back to the house.

"I dunno if you got that, but help is on the way, sir." The kid softly whispered. Time tried to give an answer, but couldn't.

He could barely keep his eyes open. He wanted to reach for his ocarina, but his fingers wouldn't listen.

"Your tattoos are so strange." The kid noticed.

Time was spared from more of his observations when he heard movement made by several people, coming towards them.

He could feel being lifted and one of the people try to take the things in his hand.

 _Warriors's_ _belongings_

He gripped onto them tighter. Time mentally smiled inside when he felt the people remove their hands from the bag. 

And that was his last thought before the world, once again, was lost to a strange black veil.


End file.
